


Bold Of You To Assume We Wouldn't Take Over Twitter

by therainbowcottage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aromantic Shuri, Asexual Shuri, Bisexual Peter Parker, Chaos, Domestic Avengers, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flash Thompson Redemption, Fluff and Crack, Gay Harley Keener, I Don't Even Know, Lesbian Michelle Jones, M/M, Most of the Avengers are gay btw, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Harley Keener, Protective Tony Stark, Social Media, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therainbowcottage/pseuds/therainbowcottage
Summary: another twitter fic (because we don't have enough of those) with some clichés thrown in the middle
Relationships: Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Michelle Jones/Original Character(s), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 54
Kudos: 242





	1. Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> here we go here we go here we go by the way idk their actual birthdays so I picked them
> 
> Peter - 16  
> Harley - 16  
> Ned - 16  
> MJ - 16  
> Shuri (later) - 17

\----------  
peet **@peterparkour**

well, when life gives you lemons

🌍Somewhere 🎈August 10

 **166** Following **17** Followers  
\----------

\----------  
peet **@peterparkour**  
god is dead, i am crying, i hope everyone has a shitty day

Tony Stark ☑️ **@IronManOFFICIAL**  
 **@MJones @neddo** What happened to him now

>guy in the chair **@neddo  
** **@IronManOFFICIAL** we watched call me by your name

->bow down **@MJones  
** **@IronManOFFICIAL** he started yelling at the tv. i think he's broken

bow down **@MJones  
** **@peterparkour** dramatic bitch

->peet **@peterparkour  
** **@MJones** ADSFSJK SHUT UIR FU CK ACTING LIKE UJ DIDNT CRY TOO

\-->bow down @MJones  
**@peterparkour** shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up  
\----------

\----------  
cucumber **@pidgeon**  
so are we just gonna ignore Tony Stark replying to three random teenagers?

>peet **@peterparkour**  
 **@pidgeon** yes

->cucumber **@pidgeon**  
**@peterparkour** understandable, have a nice day  
\----------

\----------  
peet **@peterparkour  
** ms. potts is yelling at mr. stark because he skipped another meeting and mr. stark is just smiling

peet **@peterparkour**  
mom come pick me up im scared

>guy in the chair **@neddo**  
 **@peterparkour** what happened dude?

->peet **@peterparkour  
** **@neddo** ms potts pa who was silently watching the whole time just said in the most monotoned voice "run" and mR STARK LOOKED SO CONFUSED THEN SO SCARED AND RAN OFF TO HIS NEXT MEETING

\-->peet **@peterparkour**  
in conclusion, i am terrified of ms. potts' pa im s h a k i n g how does this girl have so much power?!

\--->la fin de vie **@go.away**  
 **@peterparkour** im genderfluid but he him pronouns today

\---->peet **@peterparkour**  
 **@go.away** 1\. how does this guy* have so much power 2. HOW DID YOU FIND ME

\----->la fin de vie **@go.away**  
 **@peterparkour** 1\. thank you 2. never you mind Peter :)  
\----------

\----------  
The Daily Bugle **@TDBofficial**  
Twitter users **@peterparkour** **@MJones** and **@neddo** seemingly close with Tony Stark? Are they interns or maybe something... more?

[Quoted Tweet]  
Tony Stark ☑️ **@IronManOFFICIAL**  
 **@MJones @neddo** What happened to him now

>Salt and ☑️ **@PepperPotts**  
 **@TDBofficial** They are minors, that is disgusting. **@peterparkour** is my husbands personal assistant. We will be doing an official announcement in the coming days. Good day to you

Salt and ☑️ **@PepperPotts  
@peterparkour **you can tweet about your job now, if you'd like

>peet **@peterparkour**  
 **@PepperPotts** yay!!!!

->Flash **@nyoom**  
 **@peterparkour** oh fuck  
\----------

\----------  
space princess **@luralura**  
wait wait wait **@peterparkour** you actually know Tony Stark?

>peet **@peterparkour**  
 **@luralura** yep!!! I work with him in the labs!! he's a giant nerd :p

->space princess **@luralura**  
 **@peterparkour** omg you actually replied! anyway, that's so cool!

\-->peet **@peterparkour**  
 **@luralura** I know right!!! I love working with my childhood hero <3

ya boi **@hunkydory**  
 **@luralura @pidgeon** I've only had **@peterparkour** for a day and a half but if anything happened to him I would kill everyone on Twitter and then myself <3

>peet **@peterparkour**  
 **@hunkydory** don't kill for me!!! I'm not worth the jail time!!!! but ily ( ◜‿◝ ) <3

->cucumber **@pidgeon**  
 **@hunkydory** HE USES COPY PASTE EMOJIS IM SOBBING **@peterparkour** YOURE SO CUTE

\-->ya boi **@hunkydory**  
 **@pidgeon** PETER YOURE SO PRECIOUS 

\---->peet **@peterparkour**  
 **@hunkydory @pidgeon** ( ˘ ³˘)ⁿᵒ ʸᵒᵘ♡  
\----------

\----------  
peet **@peterparkour**

well, when life gives you lemons

🌍Somewhere 🎈August 10

 **166** Following **29K** Followers  
\----------

\----------  
pete **@peterparkour  
** i just woke up to 29k???? hello new friends but uh- ??????

Salt and ☑️ **@PepperPotts**  
 **@peterparkour** Do you not remember what happened yesterday?

->peet **@peterparkour**  
 **@PepperPotts** oh... OH YEAH I REMEMBER WHOOPS

peet **@peterparkour**  
Hi new friends! i'm peter!!!

>guy in the chair **@neddo**  
 **@peterparkour** bro you're like,,, famous now!!!!!

->peet **@peterparkour**  
 **@neddo** this is awesome AKJHGFDS SCRATCH THAT OUR LEGO SET LITERALLY JUST ARRUEVD GET OEVR HEREKJHGAFKH

\-->bow down **@MJones**  
 **@peterparkour @neddo** you guys are so lame i'll be there in 20  
\----------

\----------  
la fin de vie **@go.away**  
 **@peterparkour @IronManOfficial** come down to the common room, both of you, now. I know for a fact that one of you are responsible for hiding Cap's shield

>peet **@peterparkour**  
 **@go.away** Yes sir

->Tony Stark ☑️ **@IronManOFFICIAL**  
 **@PepperPotts** how do you hire such scary people like **@go.away** oh my god

\-->la fin de vie **@go.away**  
 **@IronManOFFICIAL** now

\--->Tony Stark ☑️ **@IronManOFFICIAL  
@go.away** sir yes sir  
\----------

__________  
harls **@hkeener**

country boyyy I luhhh youuuu bleagh

🌍Hell 🎈August 6

 **34** Following **7** Followers  
\----------

\----------  
harls **@hkeener  
** im going to tweet **@IronManOFFICIAL** until he invites me back to the tower

harls **@hkeener**  
 **@IronManOFFICIAL**

harls **@hkeener  
** **@IronManOFFICIAL**

harls **@hkeener**  
 **@IronManOFFICIAL**

>Tony Stark ☑️ **@IronManOFFICIAL**  
 **@hkeener** you know you could have just called and asked, right?

->potato boy **@hkeener**  
 **@IronManOFFICIAL** where's the fun in that?

\-->Salt and ☑️ **@PepperPotts**  
 **@hkeener @IronManOFFICIAL** You're both PR nightmares

\----------

\----------  
lancey lance **@sharpshooter**  
 **@peterparkour** do you know **@hkeener** ?

>peet **@peterparkour**  
 **@sharpshooter** never heard of em,,,, who are they?

->harls **@hkeener**  
i'm wounded **@IronManOFFICIAL** you don't talk about me?

\-->peet **@peterparkour**  
 **@hkeener** you know Mr. Stark? wait hold on i'll just dm u

\--->Tony Stark ☑️ **@IronManOFFICIAL  
@sharpshooter **there's a reason I've kept them apart for so long oh god oh fuck

\---->lancey lance **@sharpshooter**  
WAIT WHAT DID I DO?! WHY IS TONY STARK REPLYING TO ME???? WHAT HAVE I CAUSED?

\----->Tony Stark ☑️ **@IronManOFFICIAL  
@sharpshooter **the end of the world **  
**\----------

\----------  
 **Direct Message**  
 **harls @hkeener + peet @peterparkour**

peet: how do you know Mr. Stark?

harls: he broke into my garage after the mandarin incident  
harls: what about you?

peet: he was sitting on my couch after i came home from school

harls: he can't just meet people normally, can he?

peet: haha nope!!!

harls: how old are you?

peet: oh im 16! im turning 17 soon though!!!

harls: oh my god you're a baby

peet: i'm not a baby! how old are you then???

harls:.......  
harls: 16

peet: -.- WE'RE THE SAME AGE AND YOU CALL ME A BABY

harls: yeah but I'm older than you by 4 days darlin

peet: HUH

harls: anyway, i need your help  
harls: do you like pranks?

peet: ,,,  
peet: i'm listening  
\----------

\----------  
peet **@peterparkour**  
i made a new friend!!! **@hkeener** <3

>harls **@hkeener**  
**@peterparkour** friend? okay darlin ;) <3

->Tony Stark ☑️ **@IronManOFFICIAL  
@peterparkour @hkeener** what the fuck is happening

\-->bow down **@MJones**  
 **@peterparkour @hkeener** what the fuck dm me

\--->guy in the chair **@neddo**  
 **@peterparkour @hkeener** what in tarnation im so confused


	2. Enter Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers get twitter and Harley is coming to nyc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dooooo what I waaaaant
> 
> by the way, canon is just, not a thing

**golden trio**   
**beter, mmmjjj, teddybear**

mmmjjj: so  
mmmjjj: harls, huh?

beter: oh my gOd  
beter: we literally JUST met

teddybear: he called you "darlin"

beter: hes southern  
beter: southern people just,,, say darlin

teddybear: what my dumbass self would give for sapnap to say darlin on stream  
teddybear: not all southern people pete

mmmjjj: ...  
mmmjjj: peter are you serious?

beter: serious?  
beter: what do you mean?

mmmjjj: oh my god he doesnt know

beter: what?!

teddybear: LMAO

beter: WHAT?! DONT KNOW AWHT?!

mmmjjj: oh to be a dumbass bisexual

beter: says the useless lesbian who walked into a lamp pole while looking at a punk girl walking down the street

mmmjjj: STOP BEIMG SO LODU OMFG

beter: betrayal :)  
\----------

\----------  
bow down **@MJones**  
 **@peterparkour** is a lil shit

>peet **@peterparkour**  
 **@MJones** ive been summoned?

->peet **@peterparkour**  
 **@MJone** s HEY RUDE

\-->guy in the chair **@neddo**  
 **@peterparkour @MJones** i go to the bathroom for three minutes and youre arguing again oh my god i need a holiday

\--->peet **@peterparkour**  
 **@neddo** you really are the glue keepin us together bub  
\----------

\----------  
harls **@hkeener**  
 **@peterparjour** hey darlin

>peet **@peterparkour**  
 **@hkeener** wassup bubba? you could've dmd me y'know

->Tony Stark ☑️ **@IronManOFFICIAL**  
 **@peterparkour @hkeener** BUBBA?!

mr blue lion **@keithy**  
IM FUCKING WHEEZING "BUBBA?!" IMDYING SJKDLAHSFJDA

>lancey lance **@sharpshooter**  
**@keithy** is literally on the ground, laughing and crying i think hes ascending

->harls **@hkeener**  
 **@sharpshooter** is **@keithy** good?

\-->mr blue lion **@keithy**  
 **@hkeener** absolutely not

cucumber **@pidgeon**  
 **@IronManOFFICIAL** sounds like a dad who just learned his child has a bf

>Shiro the hero **@illformthehead**  
 **@pidgeon** sounds like? oh he DEFINITELY feels old rn [#irondad](https://youtu.be/aUIv1BLFmmo)

->harls **@hkeener**  
 **@illformthehead @IronManOFFICIAL** [#irondad](https://youtu.be/aUIv1BLFmmo) :)))

\-->Tony Stark ☑️ **@IronManOFFICIAL**  
 **@hkeener** GIVE ME A BREAK DAMN  
\----------

\----------  
 **Worldwide Trends**

1\. Trending  
[#irondad](https://youtu.be/aUIv1BLFmmo)

2\. Gaming - Trending  
Minecraft Speedrunner vs 3 Hunters FINALE REMATCH

3\. Trending  
@peterparkour

4\. Gaming - Trending  
Minecraft Championships

5\. Trending  
The Umbrella Academy  
\----------

\----------  
harls **@hkeener**  
hey yall, guess whos coming to nyc

>peet **@peterparkour**  
 **@hkeener** WHAT?! SINCE WHEN

->harls **@hkeener**  
 **@peterparkour** visiting for a month in two weeks darlin. see you soon <3

\-->guy in the chair **@neddo**  
 **@hkeener** great, you broke him

\--->bow down **@MJones**  
 **@hkeener** he froze and now is just mumbling "boy" over and over again i think hes in bi shock

\---->peet **@peterparkour**  
 **@hkeener** fvck <3  
\----------

\----------  
peet **@peterparkour**  
~just did a good thing, i dont regret this thing at alllllllll~ :))

>Tony Stark ☑️ **@IronManOFFICIAL**  
 **@peterparkour** frankly, im scared. what did you do?

->peet **@peterparkour**  
 **@IronManOFFICIAL** hehe  
\----------

\----------  
 **@peterparkour** started following **@buckbuck, @AmericasAss, @ItsyBitsySpider, @VentChild, @DrBanner, @AntManUnofficial, @hesfast, @shesweird, @ChatNoir, @birdboi, @CaptainMarvel, @spacepeter, @praying, @WarMachine, @urawizardstephen, @webslinger, @godofTHUNDER, @snakeman, @GaLessA, @draxy** and **@TheAvengersUnofficial**  
\----------

\----------  
Tony Stark ☑️ **@IronManOFFICIAL**  
 **@TheAvengersUnofficial** ive been asking all of you to get twitter for months??? why only now???

>Nat Widow ☑️ **@ItsyBitsySpider**  
 **@peterparkour** said please

->harls **@hkeener**  
 **@ItsyBitsySpider** valid

Spidey!!! ☑️ **@webslinger**  
Finally allowed to get a twitter! What's up guys?  
 _View 943 replies_

mr blue lion **@keithy**  
 **@sharpshooter** is crying because, and i quote "bless peter, he hath graced our timelines"

>peet **@peterparkour**  
 **@sharpshooter @keithy** dont cry or im gonna have to find and hug you!!!!!!!!

->guy in the chair **@neddo**  
 **@peterparkour** i want hugs :((

Tony Stark ☑️ **@IronManOFFICIAL**  
why did **@peterparkour** just run out of the building? he almost got run over on the driveway  
\----------

\----------  
 **Direct Message**  
 **bow down @MJones + harls @hkeener**

bow down: what are your intentions with peter

harls: oh wow okay  
harls: nice to meet you too

bow down: im waiting

harls: jeez okay okay  
harls: i guess hes kinda cute  
harls: i havent seen his face, hes really sweet though  
harls: we talked for a few hours after we "met" each other a few days ago  
harls: hes,,, hes helping me with a prank  
harls: idk hes cute but i dont know him well enough to crush on him, yknow

bow down: hmm maybe boys arent total idiots after all  
bow down: ...  
bow down: let me and ned in on the prank and ill give you material to talk about w him

harls: ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
harls: fuck  
harls: deal

bow down: oh, by the way  
bow down: if you hurt peter, i will murder you and make it look like an accident :)

harls: i  
harls: fuck you are terrifying  
\----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I don't follow canon bc fuck that I wanna be self indulgent sue me
> 
> 2\. yes pietro is alive screw you
> 
> 3\. :))))))))))))))


	3. Canon or Fanon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i haven't uploaded in a while! I had a bad headache when i was writing so i forgot to update!!!!!!

harls **@hkeener**  
HELLOOOOOOOOOO NEW YORK

>peet **@peterparkour**  
**@hkeener** IM SO EXCITED

->harls **@hkeener**  
**@peterparkour** can't wait to see you darlin

\-->lancey lance **@sharpshooter**  
eye- is anyone else seeing this omg

\--->mr blue lion **@keithy**  
**@sharpshooter** i see it too baby

\---->cucumber **@pidgeon**  
**@sharpshooter @keithy @hunkydory @illformthehead** **@luralura** i- is this a new ship???

\----->ya boi **@hunkydory**  
**@pidgeon** ABSOLUTELY  
\----------

\----------  
Tony Stark ☑️ **@IronManOFFICIAL**  
**@peterparkour** is so excited to see Harley that he's literally making the car shake

>peet **@peterparkour**  
**@IronManOFFICIAL** MR STARK BLEASE BE QUIET

->Tony Stark ☑️ **@IronManOFFICIAL**  
**@peterparkour** then calm down

\-->peet **@peterparkour  
****@IronManOFFICIAL** no <3

\--->space princess **@luralura  
****@peterparkour** RLY SAID "no <3" TO IRON MAN AFJSKDLAS ICON

\---->harls **@hkeener**  
**@peterparkour** im excited to see you too darlin! I'm pretty sure Happy wants me to shut the fuck up  
\----------

\----------  
Tony Stark ☑️ **@IronManOFFICIAL**  
Oh god oh f u c k  
[Photo attached: Two boys, neither looking at the camera. The taller boy has his arms wrapped around the shorter boys' waist, his face buried in the shorter boys hair. The shorter boy on the other hand has his face mushed into the taller boys shoulder, arms wrapped around the taller boys' back]

>cucumber **@pidgeon**  
THE HEIGHT DIFFERENCE OMFG

->hey pottah **@doesdrarryisgay**  
IM GUESSING THE TALLER IS HARLS AND THE SHORTER IS PETER

\-->harls **@hkeener**  
**@peterparkour** we looking good baby

\--->Tony Stark ☑️ **@IronManOFFICIAL**  
i would like to say, Peter is bright red. Harley is smirking way too much

\---->peet **@peterparkour**  
**@IronManOFFICIAL** i will end u

\----->Tony Stark ☑️ **@IronManOFFICIAL  
** **@peterparkour** no you won't, you love me! besides, you'll lose your lab rights if you didn't

\------>peet **@peterparkour  
****@IronManOFFICIAL** lies and slander buck and steve are now my favourite

\------->Metal Armed Boi **@buckbuck**  
**@IronManOFFICIAL** hah, suck it loser :P

\-------->Steve **@AmericasAss**  
**@buckbuck** grow up... but yeah **@IronManOFFICIAL** haha we win

\--------->Tony Stark ☑️ **@IronManOFFICIAL  
@peterparkour** BETRAYAL. FROM MY OWN INTERN, NO LESS

\---------->Tony Stark ☑️ **@IronManOFFICIAL  
@AmericasAss @buckbuck** screw you guys **  
**  
\----------

\----------  
Princess Yue **@CindyMoon**  
**@peterparkour @neddo @MJones** what the fawk :) SINCE WHEN WERE YOU GUYS SO CLOSE TO TONY STARK AND THE AVENGERS OMGHFDFJLSJK?!

>peet **@peterparkour**  
**@CindyMoon** uhhh,,,,, two years ago?

->Princess Yue **@CindyMoon**  
**@peterparkour** omgffghsjfkd get on the acadec gc flash is losiNG IT  
\----------

\----------  
AcaDec Team - peter, ned, mj, flash, betty, sally, cindy, abe, carl, jason

**flash**  
-WHAT THE FUCK

**mj**  
-ill kick you, knock it off flash

**flash**  
-HOW THE FUCK DOES PARKER KNOW TONY STARK AND APPARENTLY THE OTHER AVENGERS?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?  
-WHAT THE FUCK?!  
-HOW

**ned**  
-tolf u  
-told*

**cindy**  
-tolf

**ned**  
-noooooooo

**abe**  
-tolf

**sally**  
-tolf

**mj**  
-tolf

**betty**  
-tolf

**carl**  
-tolf

**jason**  
-tplf  
-tolf  
-fuck

**ned  
**-yall r mean  
-anyway  
-told* you flash

**peter**  
-did you seriously think i was joking?

**flash**  
-i mean  
-it is kinda farfetched  
-you have to admit it  
-i am sorry tho

**peter**  
-...  
-i guess youre right  
-im not saying i forgive you but eh  
-alright i needa go,im almost at the airport

**betty**  
-omg flash redemption arc?

**jason**  
-betty what??

**betty**  
-oh nothing

**cindy**  
-tell Tony Stark and your boyfriend I said hi

**peter**  
-sure  
-WAIT A DAMN MINUTE  
-HARLEYS NOT MY BOYFRIEDN HSHDFBDFKC WHATLKJHGFASFD

**sally**  
-press x to doubt

**ned**  
-x

**mj**  
-x

**flash**  
-x

_Several others are typing..._

**peter  
**-i hate yall  
\----------

\----------  
Harley pocketed his phone as he stepped off the jet and readjusted his backpack straps on his shoulder. Happy was walking behind him, phone held up to his ear and mouth set in a furled frown as he conversed with whoever was on the other side.

A shiny black car pulled up and Harley grinned. Tony stepped out of the car and flashed him his signature smile. Taking off his iconic glasses, Harley leaned forward and pulled the man in his arms. He was taller than Tony, him being 6'2 and Tony being a mere three inches shorter, but he felt dwarfed in the familiar pair of arms. The smell of motor oil and cologne radiated off his 'old friend.'

Pulling away, Tony reached up and ruffled Harley's curled blonde hair, "Hey kid."

Harley scowled, but it was clear there was no heat in it as he quickly switched to a grin, "Hey old man. Been a while, huh?"

Tony only grinned back before wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He spun them around to face the car where Harley could vaguely make out a figure sitting in the back seat. Tony waved his hand, motioning for the figure to come out.

The boy who got out of the car was too pretty to even be real.

The boy's hair was a soft brown that was an unruly mess on his head, several strands fell to drape in front of his honey-coloured irises. He was almost drowning in a pale blue sweater, the sleeves creating the cutest sweater-paws Harley'd ever seen.

_So this is Peter._

It was still on the runway for a moment until, surprisingly, Peter launched forward and threw himself into Harley's arms. Harley stood shocked for a split second before he remembered how to function and secured his arms around Peter's back.

Unbeknownst to the two, Tony was recording the whole ordeal on his phone, making a mental note to show the others when they got back to the tower.

Peter pulled away and smiled up at Harley, taking in all his features. His cobalt-blue eyes were filled with mischief, pink lips also turned up in a cheeky smirk. He wanted to run his hands through the soft looking blonde hair and just barely refrained from doing so.

"Hey there darlin'. It's amazing to finally meet the famous Peter Parker."

_Oh my god how could I forget he's southern?!_

Peter felt himself flush bright red and cleared his throat, trying his best not to stutter on the nickname he game Harley, "H-hey bubba! Sorry, I kinda forgot you're southern so my brain shut off for a second."

Harley seemed to find this really amusing as he burst out laughing. Peter joined in quick succession, giggles escaping his lips. Harley drew Peter into another hug, leaning down to whisper in the shorter boy's ear. "You ready for the prank of our lives darlin'?"

Peter only nodded against the tallers chest in response. Tony groaned quietly from the side at their actions. They were going to be like this for the entire duration of Harley's stay, he was calling it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BY THE WAY YOU GUYS ARE ALL SO FUCKING NICE IN THE COMMENTS OMGOMGOMG
> 
> Also fun fact, I call everyone bub or bubba! It's such a cute nickname!!!


	4. Stage 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned brings cookies, Peter goes afk for a while, #Parkner is trending, Harley falls in love with a superhero, Salem uses their editing skills and everyone is confused
> 
> though not necessarily in that order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BY THE WAY, NO ONE KNOWS PETER IS SPIDER-MAN. I FORGOT TO ENUNCIATE THAT BUT HIS IDENTITY IS A SECRET TO EVERYONE BAR MJ, NED, HARLEY AND SALEM
> 
> TO ALL AVENGERS, HE STILL MAINTAINS HIS IDENTITY

Logging into Spider-Man's Twitter, Peter and Harley giggled together in the backseat of the car. Their heads were squished close together to get a good look at Harley's phone screen. Peter was logged into his own twitter account on his own phone which was lying open in Harley's lap.

Happy and Tony glanced at each other with faint concern up in the front seat. They both knew the two teenagers separately, bright eyed pranksters who knew how to push peoples buttons. Together, who knew what the two would get up to.

Harley leaned in close to Peter's ear and smirked as the shorter boy shivered, "They have no idea, do they Pete?"

Chancing a glance at Harley's smug face, Peter flicked his eyes between the devilish grin of his friend and the badly concealed looks of concern from Happy and Mr. Stark.

Looking back at Harley, a twin smile creeped onto his face, "They're clueless."

"MJ, Ned and Pepper's assistant, Salem, are all in on it. I'm kinda excited," he added. Harley and Peter were now grinning like a pair of Cheshire Cats, something that Happy and Tony were getting progressively more concerned about.

The rest of the drive to the tower was pretty uneventful, conversation really only striking when Tony began discussing Harley's living conditions while visiting. Harley would be sharing Peter's lab and he would be staying in his old bedroom that Tony gave him when he first visited. Peter and Harley spoke in hushed tones the entire time, laying out their reckless and probably idiotic plan.

They arrived an hour later. Seeing the tower again was a strange experience for Harley. It had been quite a while since he last visited and even then he was with Abby and his mom. Now he was alone. Harley watched with fond eyes as Peter almost tripped over his own feet to get out of the car and tried to brush it off by pretending he was dancing.

Okay, maybe Harley wasn't completely alone.

\----------

\----------  
peet **@peterparkour**  
Guess who won Mario Kart 8,,,,,, for the 6th time :D  
[Photo attached: Harley and Peter sitting side by side on the couch, Nintendo Switch controllers in their hands]

>harls **@hkeener  
** **@peterparkour** pffffft i'll get you next time darling

->bow down **@MJones  
@hkeener **i beg to differ, peter is insanely good at mk, he beats ned and i at it every time 

\-->guy in the chair **@neddo  
@peterparkour @hkeener @MJones **a harsh reality :(

\--->peet **@peterparkour**  
 **@MJones @neddo @hkeener** aww stop ur making me blush (/ε＼*)

\---->harls **@hkeener  
** **@peterparkour** I'll take that as a win then princess

lancey lance **@sharpshooter**  
AYO🔇YO🔇YALL SEE THIS?!🗣🗣

[Quoted Tweet]  
harls **@hkeener  
@peterparkour** I'll take that as a win then princess

>ya boi **@hunkdory**  
 **@sharpshooter** DAMN THEY REALLY CALLED ME SINGLE IN FIVE LANGUAGES HUH

->lancey lance **@sharpshooter  
@hunkydory** I HAVE A BOYFRIEND AND THIS STILL MAKES ME FEEL SINGLE BB I GOTCHU  
\----------

\----------  
la fin de vie **@ go.away**  
:) #Parkner

>bow down **@MJones**  
 **@go.away** pronouns?

->la fin de vie **@ go.away  
@MJones** she/her

\-->bow down **@MJones**  
 **@go.away** ma'am i have gained to much respect for you

\--->peet **@peterparkour**  
oh g o d they're teAMIGN UOP FNHSFSKH

\---->guy in the chair **@neddo**  
 **@peterparkour** :D #Parkner

\----->peet **@peterparkour**  
 **@neddo** BETRAYAL  
\----------

\----------  
Tony Stark ☑️ **@IronManOFFICIAL**  
 **@peterparkour @hkeener** oh? what's this?

Tony Stark ☑️ **@IronManOFFICIAL**  
#Parkner

>peet **@peterparkour  
@IronManOFFICIAL **oh god please no

Metal Armed Boi☑️ **@buckbuck**  
#Parkner

>peet **@peterparkour  
@buckbuck **I'm in Spain but the S is silent

Steve ☑️ ** @AmericasAss **   
#Parkner

>peet **@peterparkour  
** **@AmericasAss** aight thats it, nat is my favourite

Nat Widow ☑️ ** @ItsyBitsySpider **   
#Parkner

>peet **@peterparkour  
** **@ItsyBitsySpider @AmericasAss** never mind, i hate u both

Clint B arton ☑️ **@VentChild**  
#Parkner

>peet **@peterparkour  
** **@VentChild** i t s n o t e v e n l i k e t h a t p l e a s e s t o p

->Clint Barton☑️ **@VentChild  
** **@peterparkour** as an avenger and honorary uncle; no <3

Broccoli  ☑️ ** @DrBanner **   
#Parkner

Scott ☑️ ** @AntManUnofficial **   
#Parkner

Quicksilver ☑️ ** @hesfast **   
#Parkner

Scarlet Witch ☑️ **@shesweird**  
#Parkner  


T’Challa ☑️ **@ChatNoir**  
#Parkner

Sam W ☑️ **@birdboi**  
#Parkner

CD ☑️ ** @CaptainMarvel **   
#Parkner

Writing Quill ☑️ ** @spacepeter **   
#Parkner

kick names, take ass ☑️ ** @praying **   
#Parkner

Rhodey☑️ ** @WarMachine **   
#Parkner

Harry Potter ☑️ **@urawizardstephen**  
#Parkner

Spidey!!! ☑️ **@webslinger**  
#Parkner

Thor Odinson☑️ **@godofTHUNDER**  
#Parkner

Your Ruler ☑️ **@snakeman**  
#Parkner

Green With Jealolusy ☑️ **@GaLessA**  
#Parkner

Drax ☑️ **@draxy**  
#Parkner

F.R.I.D.A.Y. ☑️ **@TheAvengersUnofficial**  
#Parkner

>peet **@peterparkour  
** **@TheAvengersUnofficial** really fri? really?

Salt and ☑️ **@PepperPotts**  
#Parkner  


>peet **@peterparkour** **· 10 Oct**  
 **@PepperPotts** aight, im logging off dont hmu only the real ones know ;(  
\----------

\----------  
 **Worldwide Trends**

1\. Trending  
#Parkner

2\. Gaming - Trending  
Minecraft Championships 11

3\. Trending - TV Shows  
Julie and The Phantoms  
  


4\. Gaming - Trending  
Minecraft Championships

5\. Trending - TV Shows  
The Bureau of Magical Things  
\----------

\----------  
cucumber **@pidgeon** **· 13 Oct**  
hey has anyone heard from **@peterparkour**? he hasn't been active??? did something happen????

Shiro the hero **@illformthehead**  
 **@pidgeon** its weird,,, he's always tweeting,,, WHERE MY BOY AT?  
\----------

\----------  
Spidey!!!☑️ **@webslinger ·14 Oct**  
Mwah! **@hkeener**

[Photo Attached: Spider-Man is holding onto a rope of web, upside down and pressing his face where his lips would be on Harley's cheek. Harley himself is grinning widely towards the camera with his eyes closed. In the glass doors behind them the faint reflection of Peter can be seen holding up the phone taking the picture]

>cucumber **@pidgeon  
@hunkydory @sharpshooter @keithy @Andillformthehead @luralura** oh shit

->harls **@hkeener**  
 **@webslinger** Mwah!!! <3

\-->peet **@peterparkour**  
 **@webslinger @hkeener** yous are so cute ghdfjsakl

\--->Metal Armed Boi☑️ **@buckbuck  
@peterparkour** o h thats what you meant

bow down **@MJones**  
 **@peterparkour** im sorry dude, get on the gc

>la fin de vie **@go.away**  
 **@peterparkour** i apologize for the hashtag too

->guy in the chair **@neddo**  
 **@peterparkour** we're coming over right now bub :( we're gonna watch sad movies and be sad together  
\----------

\----------  
 **We're All Mad Here**  
 **parkour, emjae, nedward, salamander, harwey uwu**

emjae: nice editing skills salem

salamander: thanks M  
salamander: pretty neat when you wanna fake going on vacay  
salamander: or in this case,,, duplicate your boyfriend and bamboozle thousands?

nedward: teach me your ways, oh mighty editing master

salamander: i shall,,, in return go get me 10 cookies im hungry

nedward: i-  
nedward: all 5 of us are in the same room rn you go get it

salamander: ah but consider this; no

harwey uwu: they got a point yk

nedward: fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine anyone else want the coffee run intern to get them shit?

emjae: a cupcake and a cookie

parkour: two cupcakes and three cookies

harwey uwu: i second MJ's order

nedward: ill be back in 5

emjae: yall ready for phase 2?

parkour: this ones my favourite

harwey uwu: honestly mine too ^^

salamander: this will be fun  
\----------

\----------  
Looking up from their phones, the four teenagers grinned at each other. Ned was still out on his coffee run.

Harley grabbed a sheet of paper from Peter's desk and they began scribbling away, writing ideas and giggling at some suggestions. Ned came in a few moments later with a basket full of baked goods. The teens made a mad scramble for their food and settled back down into their places.

They were snickering quietly at something Ned wrote when someone knocked on the door. Everyone froze before dashing to hide under various blankets, the closet and under Peter's bed. Peter cleared his throat silently before turning to face the door, "Who is it?"

"Hey Pete, it's James I wanted to say sorry for the tweet. I didn't know Harley and Spider-Man were dating. Uh, yeah. Dinner is in an hour so just find your friends, they're running around with Harley and Salem somewhere, and we'll have dinner with the others."

Peter tried very hard not to burst out laughing, almost letting a snicker fall when he heard Harley stub his toe in the closet, his spider senses picking up on the tiny curse that left his mouth.

Peter composed himself once more, "T-thanks James! I'll go find the others later."

Peter waited until the soldier was far enough away and signaled for the others to come out. Everyone resolutely ignored Harleys "hey I've come out of here twice now" and settled back into working mode.

Dinner will be... _interesting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long one for you guys!!! I'm sorry I haven't been uploading!!! So much shit has been going on what with school, relationships and all that jazz so yeah!!!
> 
> Hope you like it bubs!!!


End file.
